The Monster Inside
by MizzRawrLovezYaoi
Summary: Kenny Starts to have some strange nightmares and soon enough, he can't tell the difference between what's real and what's in his mind. This thing that's following him, pushes Kenny to the brink of insanity. Rated M for Language. R&R


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or setting. Only the plot :)** **so...ENJOY! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>The Monster Inside<strong>

"_No time for goodbyes,  
>he said as he faded away.<br>Don't put your life in someone's hands their bound to steal it away.  
>Don't hide your mistakes,<br>Cause they'll find you,  
>Burn you.<br>Then he says,  
>If you want to get out alive,<br>Run for your life."_

Living in South Park you experience some freaky shit. Talking feces, zombies, superheros and villains. You name it, South Park has either had it happen, or it's bound to happen sooner or later. For me death was nothing new. I experienced it so fucking much that it's become something normal in my life's routine. I thought I've seen it all. Every type of death out there. What was new?

I sat in the back of my science class completely bored out of my mind. I stared at the whiteboard and sighed heavily earning a few glances in my direction. I gave a small smile and decided to put my head down. It made no sense. The stuff we were learning now was far too easy for me. Genetics was the topic, wasn't it? I peeked up at the board for a second through my bangs and lay my head back down. Yup. Since Kyle was my tutor and he had AP classes then he knew the whole topic by heart. Thank god for his amazing memory. He taught me the whole subject in the matter of days. Unlike Ms. Michaels, who's been discussing the topic for two weeks.

Closing my eyes I began to feel drowsy. Not having any sleep for the past few days, due to my parents and there non-stop arguing, sleep sounded so good right now. Normally my dreams would be about a very beautiful women or me having sex with those beautiful women and to be filthy rich. Or the same old usual nightmarish dream; falling of bridges, being chased by a serial killer or being killed by someone I love.

But this dream–or nightmare–that I was having right now was nothing like I 've ever had before. Around me were tombstones. Except that these tombstones were different. It was as though that they were made from what looked like dead, decaying bodies in that shape. I stepped closer to get a better look at the obscene object and reached out slowly to touch it in curiosity. Before my fingers touched the disfigured object, my head whipped around at the sound of a small scream. Being in Hell, you hear a whole bunch of pained screams. Except that screamed sounded one of a child. Was somebody dying? Another scream ripped through the air. Then another. Except that they sounded different from the first scream.

That's when I realized that those different screams were mine. I watched as rotten decaying hands began to grab me. The hands had flesh hanging off it, maggots crawling over them and slight bone showing. The sight made me want to puke. They grabbed at me, holding down both my legs and my arms. When I tried to pull away their hold wouldn't budge. The mutilated hands grabbed my face and forced my mouth open. My eyes grew large as I watched as one hand tool its maggot covered finger and began to shove it down my throat. I wanted to scream, but with their hold I just couldn't. I gagged and gagged until the contents in spilled.

I threw up until I felt like I had nothing left in me. The hands released my face and I hung my head down with my eyes closed trying to catch my breath. I 've experienced some freaky shit, but this...this is in my mind! Why was I dreaming something horrid? I would never want this to happen. But since this is all a dream I could control can't I? After a few moments of deep breathing, I opened my eyes slowly and then felt them widen looking at the content on the ground. It looked thick and pitch black. Was that really inside of me? The puddle of black vomit began to shift and slowly morph into a human...or what appeared to be human. An incredulous look spread itself across my face. What the hell was going on?

This human...man...thing–whatever the fuck it was–stood in front of me. Its eye sockets empty, his deathly pale face sunken in, like the life of him was just drained. His mouth was sewn, had stitching across the bridge of his nose like it was sewn back on. Blood red hair stuck out from the black top hat he wore. His clothes looked nice, aside from the blood that stained the damaged white tuxedo. His body was just as decayed as the hands that held me down.

His mouth opened, his stitches widening. I stared at him as a deathly hiss escaped his mouth.

"Kenneth." his strident voice dark, as his bony flesh sagging hands reached for me and began to pry open my mouth. "We will be one."

My head and body shook violently as fear sunk in. I thrashed my body against the arms that held me down and screamed out trying to move away as best as I could when the man neared. He threw himself at me dissolving into black liquid as he reached my mouth. The remains crawling up my body to reach my mouth. My screams were muffled as the thick ebullient, spilled down the sides of my mouth. Tears poured out my eyes as I tried to spit the burning liquid from my mouth. I chocked on my sobs as it rushed throughout me, filling me entirely.

Oh god, why?

I let out a scream of horror when I felt a pair of hands on me. I quickly sat up in my seat with sweat pouring down my face. I looked around and tried to calm my beating heart. I took heavy breaths trying to calm myself down. Every head in the classroom was directed onto me.

"Dude are you alright?"

Hearing the concerned sound in Stan's voice, caused me to turn my head slowly to him double checking to see that he didn't look as though he were dead. When that was confirmed I slowly just nodded my head.

"I-I'm fine..." I say weakly.

"Mr. McCormick, do you need to head to the nurses' office? You look deathly pale." the teacher asked as she advanced towards me.

I watched her feeling more calm and raised my hands in defense, a lament expression on my face for interrupting the class.

"No. I'm alright. Just fell asleep."

"You were shouting...like you were in pain." a girl said from across the room.

Had I been screaming out loud like that? I looked around the room for a moment, seeing all the concerned, worried and intrigued expressions on everybody's faces. My eyes landed on Stan for confirmation. He nodded his head proving that the statement was true.

A nervous chuckle passed my lips. "I was just messing around." I said with a playful smile.

I wanted everyone to think that I was just messing around. Though from the looks that still stuck on everyone told me that they didn't believe me. I laughed softly, though it soon died as the remembrance of the dream came to me. God, that felt too real to be a fucking dream though. I stared down at the desk as I thought about it. I've never had a dream like that before. Nothing close to it.

Ms. Michaels, the science teacher, looked at me for a moment before nodding her head in assent. She began to make her way back to the front.

"Well, try to stay awake in from now on. And don't disrupt my class, or I will give you detention."

"Yes, ma'am."

Lunch came rather quickly honestly. Ever since my nightmare in first period, I've been in deep thought the last three periods. The dream didn't make any sense. I'm not the kind of guy to watch horror movies, because I've dealt with every death possible so the story line just never appealed to me. And considering how my family is too poor to even afford new movies. The last books I've read were the Twilight series–don't judge me–so I don't know what could have brought on a such a ludicrous dream. Honestly, I was quite frightened. The dream was very different. In more ways than one.

I sat at lunch with the guys, Kyle, Stan and Cartman. Idly, I poked at my lunch as I rested my head in my hand. While Stan was telling them what happened in first period, all that goes through my mind is the way that guy with the bloody suit shoved himself down my throat. I shuddered slightly and looked up when the talking stopped. If I were in the mood, I would make a joke about how Kyle's mouth hung open as he looked at Stan, then to me.

"Ken, dude. What the hell were you dreaming to make you go all crazy like that?"

I looked at him for a moment. "I was just having some fucked up dream. That's all."

"It's because you're fucked up, poor boy."

"Fuck off, Cartman!" I said glaring at the large boy.

Stan looked at me and reach across the table to grab my wrist. I looked down at his hold on me, and notice that I was grabbing onto the metal fork so hard that it began to pierce my skin. Small blood droplets dripped onto the table. I let go of the fork and let it fall with a soft clattering sound and grabbed a napkin.

"Kenny, what was your dream about?"

I looked at Stan, as I finished cleaning my small wound and then at the other two. I wanted to tell them, but at the same time I didn't want to tell them. Should I tell them and get it over with? They'll probably think I'm crazy. Then again, it's not like it matters. Crazier shit has happened. Besides, it's just a dream right? So I tell them. I use movement for better description of the dream and try to finish talking as soon as possible. Once I was finished, I looked at all the them. Kyle looked at me like a doctor would, when he wanted to prescribe medication. Cartman looked as though he didn't know whether to laugh at me or continue his shocked silence. And Stan looked as though he wanted to throw up. It was as though neither of them could believe what they just herd.

The silence stayed for a few moments before, Cartman cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"That's one fucked up dream, man."

"Tell me about it! I thought I was going to piss myself..." I said running a hand through my shaggy blonde hair.

"Well try not to think about it so much." Kyle said placing a hand on my arm. "Think about it too much and nightmare might start to be reoccurring."

A few days have gone by since I had that weird ass dream of mine. I try to place it out of my mind, but every time I close my eyes to go to sleep, he's right there. Haunting my every dream. Every time I do fall asleep, surrounding me are those grotesque tombstones, those mutilated hands grabbing at me and holding me in place while the dead man is scratching and stabbing his way into my body. It's always those words he says and nothing else.

We will be one.

What does that even mean? I haven't sleep decently in days. In my mind he's become the effigy to me. Although he's not real, he's haunted my every thought. No matter what I do. No matter what I try to distract myself with. He shows up and starts to mess with my mind in a furtive manner. I honestly think that I'm starting to lose it.

I walked in the rain on my way home from hanging out at Starks Pond with Craig and his crew. I shivered as a gust of wind went by and shoved my hands into my parka pockets. I cranked to volume to my mp3. I bobbed my head along to Pretty Handsome Awkward by The Used. I sang the lyrics softly trying to rush my way home. I stopped walking when I noticed a bloody white suit begin to walk towards me. Intimidated by the figure, I began to walk backwards slowly, keeping my eyes on him.

It was as though he glided over towards me. His legs not once moving in front of the other as he advanced towards me. His decaying arm reached for me while the stitches on his mouth widened.

"Kenneth." he called.

As soon as I heard him say my name, that was all it took for me to break out into a run. I pumped my legs furiously, cursing myself for not taking gym seriously. I noticed Kyle's house just up ahead. I ran without stopping or looking back to see if he was still there. I just kept going until I reached Kyle's house. My knuckles rapped on his wooden door several times. I prayed to god he was home and not at Stan's. I glanced behind me and saw him standing at the end of the driveway, a sinister smile upon his face. I let out a scream and slammed my fists on the Broflovski door praying someone would answer.

The door swung open and I threw myself inside, slamming the door behind me. I leaned against the door taking heavy breaths, trying to regain my normal breathing. Kyle stood in front of me with a look that said he was slightly scared for me. He cautiously placed a hand on my shoulder and I automatically flinched away. Hands right now, were not my best friend.

"Dude, Kenny..."

I looked up at him, my bangs stuck to my forehead from the sweat and rain. I tried to calm my breathing but couldn't knowing that he was outside waiting for me. I stood up straight and went to the window and peaked out of the blinds and didn't see him anywhere. I frantically began to look for him to see if he was hiding anywhere.

Worried, Kyle called my name. I spun around and faced him with scared eyes.

"Kenny, are you alright?"

"He was out there, Kyle." I said glancing over my shoulder and out the window.

"...Who?"

"Him! The man in my nightmares. God, Kyle, I think I'm losing it man..."

I held my head and slid to the ground in a fetal position. Kyle knelt down in front of me and placed a hand to my forehead. He pulled his hand away and pulled me to my feet.

"Dude, you're running a fever. You need to go and lie down." he said, taking my hand and leading me to his bedroom.

When we got to his room, I was ordered to lay down on the bed. He stripped me out of my parka and held the wet article of clothing in his arms. I looked at him and reached out to the red head.

"Please, don't leave." I begged weakly.

I was not in the mood to be left alone after being chased down by that...thing. I wanted to curl up next to Kyle and hold onto him like he was my protector. My guardian. He took my hand and leaned in, placing a chaste kiss on my lips.

"I'll be right back with a glass of water and some medicine. I promise." he said softly, brushing my wet hair out of my face.

I let out a small whimper as he pulled away and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. I rolled on my side and stared at the wall. I closed my eyes and sighed deeply. Could it be that the reason I saw him, was because of my fever? A hallucination, maybe? It sounded like a logical idea. Sounds pretty right to me.

I heard the door open and opened my eyes thinking to see Kyle, but instead saw a mutilated man in a bloodied white suit. His sewn mouth twisted up in a sickening smile as he raised one finger in the air. His tacit was horrifying, because I knew what he meant by it. My body shook with fear and I tried to scoot away. I pressed my body against the wall and shook my head. No. Please no.

Hands out of nowhere reached up and grabbed me pinning my back down to the bed. I tried to scream out for help, when a cold hand clamped down on my mouth to shut me up. I let out muffled screams and thrashed my body around, trying to get away.

I listened as he spoke in that strident voice of his. Though what he said this time was different.

"McCormick." he said pointing to himself.

My eyes widened. That was my last name. The hand that was over my mouth and pulled away. And I didn't even try to scream. I was too in shock at the moment. I stared at him with wide blue eyes, my face pale. Next thing I knew, he's forcing himself down my throat.

My senses flooded back to me and I screamed out in fear, trying to evacuate from the hands holding me down. I thrashed against their hold and gagged as the liquid slid down my throat.

"Kenny! Kenny! Wake up!"

I gasped deeply, sitting up in an upright position and grasped at my throat. Was I dreaming? I didn't remember falling asleep. That just felt all to real. My heart was racing a mile a minute. I stared down at the bed and noticed that the sheets were strewn all over. I ran a hand through my hair and tried catching my breath.

Kyle touched my forehead and quickly pulled his hand away. "You're seriously burning up, man. We need to get you to a hospital."

I gave him a devastated look. I hated doctors and he knew. The doctors at Hell's Pass, didn't know shit. I was most likely to die there than live another day. Though I sighed deeply when he laid my back down on the bed as he pulled out his phone and began to call someone. I listened as he talked to his mom and told her that he was going to drive me to the hospital, since I was running a very high fever.

He looked at me with worried eyes and took a cool rag and placed it on my forehead. I smiled weakly at him. My heart was still racing even though I had Kyle right next to me. We sat there for a few more minutes, before we got into his car and made our way to the hospital. On our way there, he called Stan to let him know what was going on. I kept my eyes focused on Kyle as we drove to the hospital where Stan would meet us.

I couldn't get it out of my mind. My eyes wandered to the window and I stared out of it as I thought of that dream. For one it felt a little more real than the others. Not daring to close my eyes, in fear that I might accidently fall asleep, I kept my eyes trained on the buildings passing by quickly. He said that his name was McCormick. Yet that was my last name. Could it just be a coincidence? My main question was, what did he want with me? What is it that I have, that he keeps haunting me for? I wanted to know so bad.

Within thirty minutes, we were at the hospital and we sat down for what felt like hours, but was only twenty minutes until a nurse came out and called my last name. Kyle helped me up to my feet and led me to the room the nurse walked in. I felt perfectly fine. But I suppose that by the way that I looked and with how high my temperature was, that I wasn't doing so well.

The doctor walked in the room holding a clipboard in his hand. He sat down in a chair as the nurse left the room shutting the door. I sta on the paper covered bed and looked at him wearily. He looked like he was in his mid-thirties. A young doctor. God he probably doesn't know what he's doing. I groaned softly at the thought. He looked at his clipboard for a moment then looked at me.

"So you have a fever, correct?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I feel fine though."

The doctor stood up and walked over to me. His head tilted his head to the side as he looked at me closer.

"Mr. McCormick, when was the last time you slept?" he asked taking a small flashlight and shone it in my eyes. "Your eyes have heavy bags under them."

A heavy sigh passed my lips as I answered him. Telling the doctor that I haven't slept decently in several days, due to nightmares. The doctor nodded his head and grabbed a thermometer and directed me to open my mouth. I did and felt the cool plastic tube be set under my tongue. I listened for the beep that soon came and felt the thermometer be removed from my mouth.

"You have a fever of 107.3 degrees." he informed me. "Please, lie down."

I felt fine! I lied down as instructed guessing he was right. I stared up at the ceiling and blinked slowly, feeling very groggy. I tried to force myself to stay awake. I couldn't fall asleep. Not again. My eyelids felt too heavy and I felt myself falling asleep. I breathed in and out evenly. I fell into my nightmare. Back to where the decaying body shaped tombstones sat, a sickening orange fire like hue was glowing around me, and the sounds of agonizing scream filled my ears.

Hands grabbed and for once I didn't scream. I knew what was going to happen. I knew they were going to grab me and hold me down against my will, just so he can slide his way into my body. I've gotten use to this routine. Something that was different, was the little boy standing in front of me.

His face sunken in like the man who's always after me. His body very lithe, bloodied and torn. His light blond hair in patches, matted and stained with what looked like dirt. Who was he? His small skeleton boned hand reached out towards me and instinctively, I flinched away. His small hand pressed against my chest.

"If you want to get out alive, run for your life."

His voice was eerie and sent shivers down my spine. My eyes widened as I looked at him. Run? How could I possibly run with these hands grabbing onto me like this? I felt the hands on me loosen up and I dropped to my knees. Through my blond hair I looked up at he little boy. His expression fearful as he watched me, his eyes darting around the area. He pushed my shoulder and repeated himself.

Taking heed to his word I scrambled to my feet and broke out into a run. I heard a shrill scream come from behind me that was different than all the rest. A dark voice boomed through my ears and caused me to stumble. The sound of bones snapping made me cringe and run even faster. Whatever was happening to that little boy, just might happen to me if I don't keep running.

A loud scream ripped through me and I fell face first into the ground. I groaned in pain and tried to stand to my feet, only to fall back onto the ground. My eyes shot to my feet and I shook my head seeing the mutilated hands tightly wrapped around my ankles.

"No, no. let me go!" I screamed, fear flooding through my veins.

More hands appeared and grabbed my shoulders, pinning to the ground. My body began to thrash around trying to break free from their vice grip. My head whipped around from side to side as tears rolled down my face. This can't be happening! I don't want this to keep happening to me. Somebody, please. Make it stop...

A heavy weight placed itself on top of me. I opened my eyes to see "McCormick", sitting on top of me. I loud whimper came from me.

"What do you want from me?" I screamed out.

"To be the motif in your mind."

His sickening grin made me shudder in disgust. He grabbed my mouth and pried it open, though this time there was a horrid crack.

He just broke my jaw...

A sharp scream of pain and fear came form me as he made his way into liquid and slithered into every open passageway in my head. My body convulsed. I wanted him out! I felt more hands on me and I let out a muffled scream in fear. Were they going to rip me apart? Or were they going to kill me off like they did that little boy?

My eyes shot open and I tried to sit up, only to have myself being held down. I screamed and thrashed around. I woke myself up didn't I? I kicked my legs and soon felt hands grab onto me. I was frightened. Now I couldn't tell the difference between reality and what was a dream. To be quite honest, it scared the living hell out of me!

"Kenny! You need to calm down!" I heard Kyle's voice ring in my ears.

His voice sounded so foreign to me. I tried to calm my body down as my eyes focused on him. His jade eyes, wide with shock, confusion and nervousness. His eyes bored into mine as the hands on me loosened. My eyes searched his, then I looked around me. The doctor stood next to my head, while surrounding me were many male nurses with scared looks on their faces. A machine stood by the doctor, his expression full of concern.

"Kenny, we're going to have to keep you over night." he said trying his best to be calm.

Breathing heavily, trying to regain my composure, I nodded. I leaned up on my elbows and looked around.

The entire night, I was not to fall asleep. The doctors had asked me a series of questions. What kind of dreams I've been having, the things I've been seeing and hearing. And I told them everything. How "McCormick", started off as this nightmare I had in class, to how it escalated into something much more creepier. He asked me If I was taking or have ever taken drugs. Even though I told them no, they still ran drug tests on me. Only for them to turn out all negative.

I sat in the room now with Kyle, Stan and Cartman by my bed. Personally, I think the doctors believe I'm crazy. Completely mental. Hell, I would think so too if I saw someone in my state. I listened as Kyle told them about my incident with the nurses.

"It was like Kenny was a one man army against the nurses."

"Shit, dude." Stan said with raised brows, glancing over to me.

"He looked like he was possessed. He even kicked one of the nurses in the face, giving him a black eye."

Cartman looked at me and smirked. "Damn, poor boy. Didn't know you had it in you."

I sighed and shook my head. My own best friends probably thought I was crazy. I didn't expect anyone to believe me. The doctors had said, it was lack of hydration and that I was hallucinating. They fear that if I fall asleep, I'll hurt myself in some way. So their keeping me up.

I'm afraid to even sleep now. Last time I did, he broke my jaw and said he wanted to be the central theme in my mind. Well, he's succeeded in doing that! He's all I ever think about. Scaring me. Haunting my every thought. Cartman stood up, saying how he was going to the bathroom. We all watched him leave and then looked at each other in silence.

Stan looked at me and cleared his throat breaking the silence.

"So, I heard rumors that Bebe and Wendy are secretly screwing each other on the down low."

This, I had to laugh at. "No fucking way. You're ex-girlfriend, Wendy?"

He nodded and grinned. "Yeah, but I don't know if it's true. Heard it from Clyde, a few days ago. Said he caught them making out behind the bleachers."

"Damn. That's hot."

The rest of the night went on like this. All of us talking about everything and nothing. By the time that it came to about four in the morning, all three of them were all asleep. Except for me. I felt myself nod off every now and then, but pinched myself hard in order to stay awake. There was no way I was falling asleep. I made it my officious duty to keep awake. Groaning softly, I felt the urgent need to pee. Moving carefully as to not wake Kyle, who was closer to me than the rest, I walked over to the door and looked down the hall.

The dim light lit up the hall softly. It wasn't scary movie dim, though I sort of figured that that's what it would seem like. This was Hells Pass, can't blame me for thinking that it would have an eerie feel to it. Yet the hospital halls, were slightly comfortable. My hand ran across the wall as I walked in search of the bathroom. When I found it, a sigh of relief passed my lips. I walked in and used it. I wondered what the doctors put me down as. Crazy? Delusional? It made me wonder.

I finished in the bathroom and began to walk down the hall back to my room.

"If you want to get out alive, run for your life."

I froze where I stood and felt my blood run cold. I knew that voice. I knew the warning tone in within that eerie voice. Slowly I turned around only to be greeted by the bloody footprints that festooned the whole marble floor. I bit my lip and debated whether or not to follow those footprints. Where would they lead me to? As though my feet were being told to move on command, I began to follow the footprints. My mind swirled with wonder. Those words kept repeating. Soon becoming a very creepy song.

As I walked down the sterile white halls, it dawned on me. Where was everyone? Aside from the eerie voice repeating itself and my footsteps, there was silence. A scary silence at that. It was as though everyone had either left without my knowing. Or worse, they could all be dead. Shaking my head, I erased that thought from my head.

_No, I can't think like that..._

I looked at a single door in front of me and tilted my head to the side in confusion. I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts, that I didn't even realize where I was. I looked up seeing red neon letters saying, Exit. Pushing the bar down, I opened to the door and found myself on the roof.

"Kenny. You can't run from me."

A shiver went down my spine hearing those words come from that harsh voice. He continued to speak and I could only imagine the look on his face as he talked of how we're about to become one very soon. Not wanting to listen anymore I ran through the door slamming it shut. I was greeted by the cool air. It wrapped around me as I whipped my head around to try and find a place to hide. I whimpered, finding no such place. Looking back at the door I stepped forward and bumped into something. Or rather, someone.

My head whipped around and I stood face to face with my attacker. He lifted his top hat revealing messy, blood stained hair, as he grinned sinisterly. I backed away quickly letting out a yelp when I saw figures appear next to him. I've seen some freaky shit before, and this shouldn't be as scary. But I was shaking with fear right now. I couldn't see their features. It was as though they were silhouettes in the October night. One thing I could see was the red lining where their mouths should be, curve into creepy smiles. I shook my head and began to sob, choking out my pleas.

"Please...s-stop this. What h-have I d-done?"

With the click of his tongue, he stepped forward to me and grabbed my chin with his surprisingly strong hands. His black sunken eyes seemed to stare into my very soul.

"We're going to be one, Kenny." he hissed.

He opened his stitched mouth and a razor sharp tongue flicked out and licked the tears from my cheek. I shuddered in disgust and ripped from his grip, feeling dull nails scratch me along the way. I shook my head and grabbed at my blond locks and squeezed my eyes shut tightly. This was only in my head right? I can make him go away if I willed it to be so, can't I? And so, that's what I did. But, when I opened my eyes, he was still standing there giving me the same sinister smile. His sunken black eyes boring deeply into mine.

"No! No! No!" my body racked as I sobbed.

"Oh yes." he growled.

"Run for your life."

My head turned in the direction of where the voice had came from. The little boy sat there on the edge of the building and held his hand out towards me. Quickly I ran over to him. I don't know why I found so much comfort in the little boy. There was something about him that made me think of a sibling, trying to protect his family. As soon as I reached him, he stood to his feet, now standing on the ledge. Slowly, I stood on the edge and felt the wind chill my entire body. My back faced the town as I looked at him, a crazed look in my eyes.

"Don't come any closer." I warned.

"We will be together forever, Kenny." he said, clearly ignoring my warning.

"Stop!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face.

No longer did I want him near me. I didn't want to live in fear. I hated every aspect of this man. This thing that has haunted my every thought, made me question my sanity! I shook my head vigorously as he neared me. I didn't want him to get me. I didn't want to face him any longer. I couldn't handle it. I can't deal with it anymore...

"In death we will be one." he whispered menacingly.

I couldn't hear him nor decipher the words his lips formed. My vision blurred by my tears, I watched him step closer, his hand reaching out to me. Just so he would no longer touch me, I turned around and one step was all it took.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **OHMIGAWD! I KILLED KENNY! I'm a bastard** **;)** Haha so yes, this is my VERY first horror/suspense fiction ever. And I mean, EVER. First person to get the song name and artist of the italics in the beginning, i will dedicate my next story to you. :D  
>So feedback would be nice. Was it good? Bad? Very sexy? Haha, no not sexy. I know there's someone out there who finds that Necrophilia thing hot. You know who you are. *wink wink* But yesh, hope you enjoyed this! Love you all!<br>Peace&Love,  
>~MizzRawr :D<p> 


End file.
